The Queen Of The Jungle
by Azkadela
Summary: Frisk is a young woman who has spent her life being raised by wild African monsters, she lives and breaths the jungle life, but can't help feel as though she belongs some where else, join Frisk as she journeys to fined out who she was and who she is. An adaptation of the classic Disney movie and stage musical TARZAN will include songs from the the move and the stage show FriskxSans
1. Chapter 1

The Queen Of The Jungle

Chapter one

Two worlds one family

It was a dark and cruel night on the edge of the African jungle, a terrible storm had been brewing through the night and had finely unleashed it fury on the inhabitants.

Not far from the shores of Africa a ship could be spotted tossing and turning on the brutal waves. A streak of lightning had hit the deck of the ship and had set it a flame, in a mater of minutes the almost entire ship was engulfed in sheet of fire and notice.

The last remaining inhabitants of the vessel was trying desperately to escape their heated demise. A young, pail, brown haired man with burgundy eyes, was busy hard at work lowering the small boat containing his last remaining family into the water. His wife, a shore red haired woman with beautiful gold eyes, started up at him with fear in her eyes, one hand clutching the sides of the boat, and the other desperately holding a small bundle the her breast. The child within that bundle looked out at the world with her mother's glistening gold eyes, completely oblivious to the tragedy around her.

As the board neared the water, the beam of the ship spit, sending the man speaking on his back as his family hit the waves non to gently and began floating away towards the shore. After the woman had regained her balance she quickly looked back out to the boat, hoping to see her husband escape the flaming torch of a ship. To her relief and joy, her prays were answered. Her love had been able to get his thoughts together long enough to swiftly sprint to the edge of the ship and dive into the ice waters below. When he resources he urgently started rushing for the life boat, once found he swamp as fast as he could to the edge where his wife hastily began to heave his waterlogged body to swiftly.

One look into her golden eyes sent a warm rush of relief though his heart. After a swift hug and a beep kiss, he looked down at his daughters beautiful face, gently reaching down to stock her soft wisps of hair that matched his own, he smiled and both he and his wife watched in joy as the tiny child gave them a gummy grin up at them.

Then they both looked up at the dark foreboding land the waves were speeding their boat towards, leaving the sinking flaming wreckage of the ship far behind them.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

(As a side note, the wild "African" monsters in this fanfic do not wear any clothes for the most part, because the are... well... wild, don't worry non of them have any visible private parts, or at lest if they do I do not go into much detail about them, so all should be good)

Mean while deep in the jungles of Africa, a group of wild African monsters sat peacefully under the shelter of the trees, where the storm was a distant threat. The leader of this group Asgore, a white furred monster with a long yellow beard and two ginormous horns that much resembled a goat watched with pure love as his wife, and mate Torial a similar looking goat like monster, played with the young son Asrial. He watched as his small son bounded towards him beating his white furred chest in mock aggression as though he were challenging him, Asgore laughter good naturally and playfully wrestled his boy to the grounds and proceeded to tickle him until he wriggled out from under his father and ran back on all fours to the safety of his smiling mother.

Asgore chuckled and turned back to his tribe. The monsters he led were an odd bunch, no odder than that of any normal group however, him being the largest and the strongest aromatically made him the letter, however not all of the monsters his looked after were the same in aperients, the tribe had many monsters of all shapes and sizes, they had bunny monsters, dog monsters, fish monsters, cat monster and so many more, they had even adopted a widowed skeleton monster and his children who weren't much older that Asrial after there old troop died in a forest fire.

However they were happy, all off protected under the watchful eyes of there leader, completely oblivious to the tragedy that will soon claw there way into their lives.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The next morning, the storm had past, and the human family were making their way along the beach, searching for possible shelter for the days ahead. Both mother and father, knew they needed to find some place sturdy and weather resistant to make their new home. They had been up and down the edges of the cliffs with out success until the baby spotted a tree she quite liked the look of and gestured towards it, in aware that it was exactly what her parents had been looking for.

After that they spent many days haling the washed up wreckage of the ship from the beach to the large tree up by the cliffs, over the many days of hard work and acing back, they had finished their new home.

A tree house at the edge of the jungle built from what ever was left of their ship coming here, they had their old tables and chairs add had built a large hammock from the old sails of the ship. For the baby they used on old trunk file with blankets as a cradle with a nice frilled sheet draping over it to wheeled her from the sun. There home was also decorated with what ever pictures and decor they had salvaged, including a family portrait of them selves, their baby, and a young toddler with her father's hair and eyes the makes the couple sad to look upon.

Despite their unfortunate start the new family had settled in very well to life in the jungle, however much like the other inhabitants of the island, they would soon realise that danger is no stranger to the jungle.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

That night both family's slept soundly, the tribe of monsters all hurled up in various arias of the nesting grounds, the young ones slept with their mothers and/or fathers, and the adolescents slept hurled up together for warmth.

Asgore and his mate were asleep side by side with there son held in his mother's arms, only he wasn't asleep, he had been restless all night despite for someone to play with.

Then to his joy, Asrial spotted a small frog type being hoping from leaf to leaf. With out hesitation his jumped out of his sleeping mothers hold and followed the strange creature. He followed it to the outskirts of the nesting grounds.

Unfortunately he had been so enthralled by the prospect of a new friend to play with he hadn't knottiest the large spotted jaguar creeping towards him. By the time he had it was already to late, with a lowed roar the beast leapt in front of him, he screeched in terror desperately trying to scramble away form the predator.

His mother and father haveing herd his screams, tried to rush to his aide, his mother looking around with pure fear in her eyes. She carried on sprinting towards his calls only to be held back by Asgore who had stopped as he herd his son's cries go from cries of terror to cries of pain, it was at that moment they both knew they were to late.

The wails of the distort mother were enough to wake the whole jungle, tears ran down her furry checks as she cried into her mates shoulder, calling out for her baby.

The next few weeks, were filled with depression for Torial, she couldn't sleep, she barely ate, and her heart filled with sorrow at the mere site of the other mothers with their beautiful living babes.

"hey Aunty T you oks" a voice from behind her said with a slight lisp.

Torial turned around to see a small young skeleton boy with sharp k9s but one missing baby tooth, he was not much older the Aerial had been and that made her heart sore, but she tied not to show it.

" oh hello Sans, I didn't see you there" she said, picking him up onto her lap and grooming him, by rubbing the mud of his bones.

"itss oks, most people don't see me s, but it make it more fun when i say boo, or somthing" he said as he started messing with a twig he had found.

" haha I'm shore it is, I was just looking for some quiet time, that's all" she said with a smile that couldn't quite meet her eyes.

"ohhhhh I gets it, but I'm here so does that mean I is ruining your quiet time, should I go now" he said looking up at her.

" no dear one, you don't have to go, now tell me, is it not your birthday tomorrow?" she ask eager to change the subject.

The boy brightened up at the mention of his birthday.

" yeah yeah, daddy said, me and papy can come with him to look for termites and, and butterfly, and ,and more termites if I is good" he said excitedly.

" well that is exciting" she said fondly patting her adopted nephew affectionately.

She sat there smiling as she watched Sans chatter on about what he plans to do for his Birthday, when suddenly a cry broke out from the silence of the jungle. After about a minute the cries became louder and constant, but Torial recognised them immediately to be the cries of a baby.

" Sans go back to your father" she said quickly as she started to make her way towards the sound.

"Oh but I want to help" he said trying to follow her, being just as curious about the strange sound as she.

"no child, you go to you father and look after you brother, I will be back soon don't you worry" she said soothingly.

At the mention of his little bother Sans sped of in the direction of the tride, but not before he looked back, still wandering what was making the louder notice.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Torial ran on all fours towards the sound of the crying, her head told her to stay with the tried but her heart told her otherwise, some out she knew that what ever was making that terrible notice, they were calling to her. And she would be dammed before she let another child's call go unanswered.

After following the cries for little over 5 minutes she came across a very strangely shaped tree, normally she would be terrified at the site of this and run in the other direction, however the cries of the child speared her on.

As she made her way up the tree she gradely became more cursus. She opened the door slowly and began to wait inside. The strange room was a mess, books were stroon all over the floor, curtains were wript and furniture was turned into it's sides. All was very still, Torial made her way further in looking around carefully, but when she looked to the right and saw the mangled bodies of to humans and an array of familiar bloody paw prints, she backed up quickly, not befor almost griping over the shattered remains of a family portrait and a small wooden box, witch after being knocked to the floor started playing a sweet melody.

She picked it up out of curiosity, and looked at the strange insides. Suddenly the cries started up once again, much closer than before, it was coming from the other end of the room. With out hesitation, Torial made her way over to a strange box, and lifted the lid. What she sore inside made her gasp, there rapt in purple and blue blankets was a small human baby, a girl by the look of it, most likely the offspring of the dead couple in the corner.

Witch must mean only one thing, it was alone and orphaned with nowhere the go.

'well not if I can help it' thought Torial, as she picked the small pick creature up by it's leg and depositing it into her waiting arms. The crying immediately stop after this, and Torial looked down at the baby, smiling full heartedly down at it's beautiful face. The hole in her heart was being filled, as she stroked her new baby's head her eyes so full of love it almost hurt.

Her happiness was short lived however, when a familiar smell wafted up to her nostrils.

JAGUAR.

With out hesitation she quickly served around to face the beast head on. She had already lost one child to the creature, she wasn't about to lose another without a fight.

The jaguar lept at Torial but she anticipated this and quickly told to one side, not before raking her sharp claws across the big cats side. An injury like that didn't give the beast much of a fighting chance, and it new this, so with one Las growl it sprinted out of the tree and into the woods, living to fight another day.

Torial waited no time after that to get back to the nesting grounds, baby in hand, and her heart full of joy, she could not wait to show of her beautiful new daughter to the rest of the tribe.

The tribe all greater her with relief and happiness upon her return, she had been gone for some time and they had worried, thinking she might have fallen down.

"I'm fine really, I just got a little distracted" she said with a smile as she revealed her new baby.

The tribe all gasp in shock, most of them had never even seen a human and didn't know what to make of her, some of them, looked at the child with a weary eye, unsure if it was a threat or not, however most fond the child to be quite cute, not as cute as their own babies but then again they were a bit byest. At this point little Sans had made his way to the front and claimed up onto his Ruth's lap to see the new baby.

He was entranced, it was the weirdest and strangely adorable thing he had ever seen. He reached a tiny bony hand to her and locked it on the cheap.

"it's so soft, but really weird" he said

" " his father scolded.

" but it is, it's squishy and weird, not a bad thing to be, what ever it isss" he said in his defence.

Torial laugh before handing Sans the child to hold, "she's a baby, like Papy"

Sans struggled to hold her at first, but then after looking into the new baby's eyes, he smiled and hugged her around the middle, earning a collected awwww from the rest of the tried.

"So wears her mother" asked one of the bunny monsters. At this Torial smiled.

" well I'm going to be her mother now" she said.

It was at this point Asgore showed up, he walked all fours towards his mate and watched as Sans continued to hug the child making her giggle and coo.

"you know, she's kind of pretty, wants you get used to her" he said, when he noticed Asgore however, Sans hugged the baby even closer protectively before realising what he was doing and swiftly handed her back to Torial.

"Toris her momma now" he informed Asgore.

"So I heared" he said as he bent down to tack in the child's sent.

The baby giggled in fascination at she reached up and rushed his snout.

Asgore quickly backed away at this, but then felt his mates paw on his arm.

"Asgore I saved her from Subor" she said

Asgore's then showed some pitty for both mother and baby, but then returned to stoick. "you could have been hurt or worse".

"if you don't want us we'll go" she said sensing the angry tone in his voice.

" No" he said quickly before sighing " was it alone, you need to be shore"

" yes, I saw the bodies myself, she needs me, and, and I need her" she said hugging the baby close.

Asgore sighed, he knew his mate wasn't trying to replace his son with this child, to even suggest such a thing would lead to a week in the dog house so to speak. But he also knew that there was no use getting attached to it, it wouldn't survive for long after all. But the look of pure love in his mates face told him that even if he tried there was no convincing her of this.

"it's what she needs for now, but it won't last long" he said a dressing the tribe as they started to walk away.

"She will survive, and I know she'll make a good daughter" she said as he turned face her about to say something, but the happy look on his wife's face corset him to think better of it as he walked away.

Now only Torial, the baby, Sans and his father Gaster remained.

"so what you gonna call it" Sans said leting the baby grip his fingers in her little hand.

"I think I'll call Her Frisk" she said with a smile.

"Frisk? Well ok she's your baby" he said with a shrug, but secretly quite happy with the name.

" alright young man, come on it way past your nest time, now say good night" Gaster said good naturally lifting his son onto his back.

"ohhhhh but I wanted to play with Frisk some more" Sans wined

"I'm shore Auth tori won't mind you playing with her tomorrow now come on you need you sleep" Gaster said chuckling.

" oh ok night Aunty tori, night Frisky" Sans said sleepily as his father tuck him away.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

As the tribe settled down for the high Frisk became quite restless, and it was know wander after such an eventful day.

So after about half an hour of fussing Torial resorted to the oldest trick in the book, she lifted her baby up to her chest and strockered her back soothingly as she lay down.

"hush now my child it alright, I'm here, I'm here come on , come on"

"Come stop your crying

It will be alright

Just take my hand

And hold it tight

I will protect you

From all around you

I will be here

Don't you cry

For one so small,

You seem so strong

My arms will hold you,

Keep you safe and warm

This bond between us

Can't be broken

I will be here

Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be here in my heart

Always

Why can't they understand the way we feel

They just don't trust what they can't explain

I know we're different, but deep inside us

We're not that different at all

And you'll be in my heart

Yes you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

Don't listen to them

'Cause what do they know

We need each other, to have, to hold

They'll see in time, I know

When destiny calls you, you must be strong

I may not be with you

But you got to hold on

They'll see in time, I know

We'll show them together

'Cause you'll be in my heart

Believe me you'll be in my heart

I'll be there from this day on

Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be here in my heart

Always

Always I'll be with you

I'll be there for you always

Always and always

Just look over your shoulder

Just look over your shoulder

Just look over your shoulder

I'll be there

Always"

And with that they both slept soundly


	2. Chapter 2

The morning sun rose over the trees of the jungle, a soft breeze ruffled the leave coursing the branches to sway with the wind. It was at this time were many of the monsters of the forest would awaken to start there day, these monsters also included Toriel.

Her brown eyes opened to the bright sun peaking through the leaves, she sighed in contentment and turned over to wake her daughter, only to find no daughter.

"Frisk!?" She got up in a panic looking around frantically for her child, "Frisk where are you?!" She looked down into the bushes where she sore her husband doing his regular morning patrols.

"Asgore! Have you seen Frisk I can't find her" she said as calmly as she could so as not to start a panic.

"no, how should I know" he said in retort.

"um because you our leader and her father and you should be keeping an eye on her" she said crossing her arms, daring him to contradict her.

He didn't dare.

"I'll go check with the adolescent, I know she often hangs around them trying to join them in the trees, honestly, you need to keep a better eye on her, she's going to get someone hurt, most likely herself" he said in slit consent.

"every child wants to get up into the trees Asgore, why is it she's not permitted in your eyes" she said in exasperation.

"Because unlike every other child, Frisk doesn't have magic to help her climb or back her fall, that's why I don't like her going in the trees."

Tori smiled "you know it's strange Asgore, you worry for her safety like a father does his cub, and yet you refuse to spend any time with her.

"that's because I know not to get to attached" he said quietly as he turned away, trudging towards the higher climbing trees that many teens liked to clamber around on.

...

It was true young Frisk was indeed hanging around the adolescents of the tribe, as she was now 13 years old, Frisk was on the cusp of becoming a teen her self and by the looks of things she couldn't wait. The teens of the tribe were always to be trained up to help protects their territory, and the one to train them was always her father Asgore, at home she sore him very little, and when she did he always gave her this look, a look of sadness mixed with disappointment, as if she were a wild dog on her last legs, about to dye at any moments. Frisk didn't understand this, she had gotten past the age were younglings could perish easerly, she was both strong and healthy and had all her teeth so what was the problem, maybe it was her lack of hair but that didn't make sense ether, these were plenty of monsters in the tribe with no hair or fur and Asgore treated them just fine, maybe it was simple the normal relationship between a tribe leader and there daughter she didn't know, but either way, once she came of age to be trained she would finally be able to prove to her father that she was strong and would be able to protect the tribe from anything that comes their way.

But for now she had to settle with the closest contact with Asgore being the moments were he would carry her away from the trees if she tried climbing them, or away from the other monsters if they were being to ruff with play fights.

'Well at least he cares enough to keep me from harm, but then again If I was, mom would kill him' she though distantly, as she stared at the largest tree in the clearing trying to think of a way to climb it.

"banana for your Thoughts?" came a voice from behind her.

"SANS" Frisk cried grinning from ear to ear as she launched her self at the teen skeleton, raping her arms around his neck as he did the same with her waist.

"your back I mist you" she said in delight.

"I missed you to but... you just squished the banana I was gonna give you for your thoughts.

She backed up and looked down to see what remained of the banana gift oozing from the gaps between his ribs.

"Oh I'm so sorry I..."

"na it's fine, I could of picked the dragon fruit instead, that wouldn't have been good" he said wiping him self clean.

"so now my payment has... gone to peces will you lend me you thoughts, so I can pay you at a later date?" He asked grinding as she giggled

"it's fine I was just wondering how I would climb this tree if I could" she said looking back at the tree.

"why don't you, don't tell me Asgore is still not letting you in the trees" sans said in disbelief.

"Yeah..." she said wistfully, "but enough about me, what about you, how was your final training task, did you pass" she said in erntist waiting to hear of the fate of her best friend.

"WELL the thing is Frisk, the final task is really hard, and well I hate to tell you this but... I PASSED" he said in excitement.

"REALLY oh thank God, I was afraid you were being kicked out you horrid boy" she said pushing him over as he laughs.

"are you kidding, no way would they kick me out, I'm way to muscular and important to be given up, they wouldn't know what to do with out all of this" he said flexing his non-existent musles.

Frisk continued to giggle, "sans you have no muscles"

"alright smartly pants, the point is you are now looking at the newest junior protector of the tribe, please please try not to swoon I know it's hard" he said puffing his chest out in pride.

"sans... well I'm proud of you, now all I have to do is wait for my turn then we can protect the family together" she said grasping his hand in the two of hers.

"Yeah together" he said distantly as he looked at their hands holding each others.

She didn't notice this, not did she notice his sigh of disappointment when she let go.

"now how you to get up this tree?" She asked

"up there oh that's easy... like this" he as he disappeared and repaired in the tree.

"not like that, I can't do that sans" she said as he climbed down to her.

"your magic still not coming through?" He asked softly.

"no.. but it's ok, mom just said it takes longer for some monsters" she said with hope in her voice.

" yeah auntie Tori is pretty smart like that, but in the mean time, your gonna need a protector, somone to train you up teach you how to be a real monster, teach you how to impress Asgore when he starts training you to lead" he said nudging her in excitement.

" your really think he'll train me to lead" she asked

"your his kid aren't you? And besides you need me" he said.

"Oh really and whats in it for you, are you shore its not just because the others won't hang out with you?" She said smirking.

"are you kidding, I don't want to hang out with thoughts idiots, their idea of fun is to jump on each other and role around in there own wast" he said mater afactly.

" yeah I never really got into that fad" she said thoughtfully.

" see the point is you need me more than you think"

SANS  
You're one of a kind, I can't explain it.  
You're kind of cool, in a wonderful way.  
Though you're weird, you can make it.  
And who better than me to teach you.  
Who better then me to set you on your way. (Mhm)

(Sans grabbed a hold of a green vine and hung himself upside down, his face level with hers)

This could take some hangin' in there  
Though with persuasion I can take you on up  
Make you grow up, beside the others  
And who better than me to lead you  
Who better than me to take you all the way (Hey hey hey yeah)

(He got down grabbed her hand and plast them on the vine in the correct position showing her how to climb it properly, while also lifting her up by the waist giving her a boost up the tree.)

FRISK & SANS  
Struggling along for years and years

SANS  
Until I came along for you  
Now its all comin' together

( she lost her grip and fell into his arms, he smiled at her, and put her back were she could carry on climbing)

FRISK & SANS  
And together will see this through  
You for me and me for you

FRISK  
I can learn, I can listen  
I know there's something  
Deep inside but  
I need assistance to go the distance

( she was now half way up)

SANS  
And who better than me

FRISK  
To teach me

(Higher)

SANS  
Who better than me

FRISK  
To tell me all you know

(Higher)

SANS  
Who better than me

FRISK  
You reach me

(Almost at the top)

SANS  
Who better than me

FRISK & SANS  
To show them all we know!

They were finely at the top of the tree. Hooting and whooping in victory, Sans's arms around her to prevent her from falling as she jumped around.

"FRISK!" came a louder voice from bellow.

"eh oh"said Frisk.

"Oh hell" said Sans, as they looked down at the bottom of the tree, were several adults including Asgore were standing with fear and anger on their faces, non more than Asgore.

"What do you think your doing up there in the trees, get down here now before you hurt someone or brake your neck, or both!"

Frisk sighed and with the help of Sans made her way down the tree, stopping at Asgore's feet, both of them on their hands and knees bowing their heads in submission.

"how many times have I told you, no going into the trees" he started

" I know but, I managed to get up there this time" she said in hope.

"Yeah and it was by her self mostly, I was just supervising" sans defended.

"that's know excuse, your not allowed up there" he retorted.

" but everyone else my age is allowed" she said.

"everyone else has magic to prevent then from hurting themselves and others, you have non" he said racing his voice, but this didn't stop her.

" mother says I'm just a late bloomer, my magic will come in soon..."

"YOUR MOTHER IS WRONG!...your magic will never come though because you have non, you can never go up in the trees, you can never be one of them." He said, with hard eyes staring into hers, but they softened at the sight of the tears pricing at her eyes. He said nothing as she ran on all four into the bushes sobbing.

"how could you say that the her!" sans yelled when she was out of earshot.

"all she does is to try and make you proud, why isn't that enough for you?" He cried trying to get up into Asgore's face but was being held back by his fellow monsters.

"Enough! As for you Sans, I would have though you had better sence, your 15, and you need to grown up, what I say to my... what I say to Frisk is non of your concern" Asgore said sternly.

"you can't even say it can you?, she's you daughter, all she wants is to make you smile but that never enough for you" sans argued.

"KNOW YOUR PLACE SANS, I v had enough from you, Papyrus take your brother home, before he courses any more trouble for himself" said Asgore turning away.

"YES LEADER, COME ON SANS" said Sans's bother Papyrus, as he led the older skeleton home, home being their nest in the thicket.

"Asgore, what's going on? Wheres Frisk?, where is she Asgore" Torial said as she crawled over looking around for her child. As she looked around she saw the solum faces of the adults and her husband.

"Asgore what did you do?" She asked in panic.

"I said what I had to, she would have hurt someone, (sigh) shes gone now" he said.

" GONE what do you mean gone, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY CHILD" she yelled.

" What have I done? What have you done? Filing her head with dreams of magic that she didn't have, YOU KNOW WHAT SHE IS TORIAL, there's no changing that, there is no changing who she is, and I for one will not let yours and her ignorance endanger the tribe, she will live outside the group, we can provide her with food and a place with clean water, but that is all we can do" he said sternly.

"I won't let you she is my child, she survived past infancy, she is strong, WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT" she demanded.

"I WANT MY SON BACK!" Asgore yelled his voice booming, before he relaxed and sighed, "there is no other way".

"I understand" she said sadly before crawling of towards the outskirts of their territory.

"where are you going?" asked Asgore

"to find her, we'll live away from the tribe like you said" she replied.

"for how long!" He said in a panic.

"for as long as she needs me!"

"but you can't...I ...I won't be able to protect you, Tori don't ... do... this"

" Asgore... I'm her mother" and that was her final word before she left leaving him alone with tribe.

...

A little ways of from the tribe, lay a fresh water spring, with a couple of fruit trees on ether side, this is were a very sad looking Frisk sat staring at her reflection in the water.

FRISK  
Will someone tell me where I belong?  
Where I should go?  
Can someone tell me where I'm going wrong?  
I need to know

Why would I hurt the ones I love?  
Why would I hurt you?  
If I can't be what he wants of me  
What am I to do?  
When will I be me  
The child that he can't see?  
There must be somebody who understands  
Out there, somewhere

When will I find home?  
A place where I belong?  
Surely there must be more like me  
Out there, somewhere  
There must be somebody just like me  
Out there...

She looked down once again at her reflection, in frustration she splashed at the water befor grabbing a clump of mud and rubbing it all over her body and around her loun cloths.

"Frisk, what are you doing?" asked the voice of her mother as she came through the bushes.

" why am I so different?" asked Frisk as Torial started to clean her up.

" because your covered in mud, that's why" she said laughing.

" but, papa said I would never belong with them, that I would never have magic," Frisk said in frustration.

" never made what your father said, now hold still"

"but Look at me!"

"I am Frisk, and you know what I see, two eye just like mine, and nose some were, ahhh there it is" she said flicking frisk's nose playfully making the child giggle.

"here" she said holding frisk's and in hers, "what's this?" She asked

" two hands?"

"that can hold each other tight, and this?" She said holding there joined hands the frisk s chest.

"my heart"

"and this?" tori continued now holding their hands to her own chest.

" your hear" replied frisk.

" there exactly the same" tori said in emotion, before getting up cheerfully.

"were going to live away from the tribe for a while, just you and me it will be an adventure"

"is it because of me?" asked Frisk.

" no"

"Well I'm never going up into the trees again" she said glumly, he mother however got excited

"you MADE IT INTO THE TREES, I AM SO PROUD OF YOU, I must be the luckiest mother in the world" she said hugging her daughter close.

Just then a rustle came from the bushes, Tori clutched Frisk close backing away, however to her relief, the thing that came timbering out of the bushes, was Sans.

"knock knock, mind if I drop in" he said from the ground.

"SANS" Frisk cried before braking free of her mother and running to hug her friend.

" hay Frisky, I herd what happened, there is no way I'm letting you and aunty Tori stay here on your own with out protection.

" you mean your staying?" asked Frisk in excitement.

" you try and stop me, like I said earlier, you need me more than you think," he said absentmindedly picking at her hair grooming her gently.

" but Sans, what about your brother" said Tori, in suspicion.

" no worries aunty T, he can look after him self just fine, and I'll be able to visit all the time, but I am no changing my mind frisk is my best friend and I'm not letting anything hurt her if I can help it." He said boldly.

Torial hesertated but smile.

...

Songs I used:

"Who Better Than Me"

"I Need To Know"


End file.
